


Shall We Dance? - AOT [AU] Erwin x Reader

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: (Y/N) is in love with Erwin, but doesn't know how to get closer to the commander. Everything changes when the King offers a Royal Ball and (Y/N) has the possibility to go with Erwin...A Erwin x Reader story.My mother tongue is Spanish, so there are probably mistakes in my grammar. Have mercy on me.Opinions? suggestions? Please feel free to comment!And of curse Thank you for reading!





	1. Shall We Dance? Ch1 - AOT [AU] Erwin x Reader

From all the man you could have fell for, it had to be him.  
Of all possible impossible loves, you had to choose the most impossible of all.  
Your heart could not settle for a fellow soldier, a recruit, a squad leader, even a captain. No, you had to fall in love with your commander.

From the first day you saw him. Giving his speech, trying to persuade you and the rest of the recruits form the 103rd Training Corps. The day you had to decide whether to join the stationary troops, the military police, or the survey corps.

One look at him, just heard his voice, and you were doom. At the time you could not put a name on the feeling. Admiration ?, Respect? , Devotion perhaps?

Do not get me wrong, you had already decided to join the survey corps. You were determined to give your life for the hope of being free some day. To be able to know what was outside the walls beside those horrible titans. You wanted to dedicate your life to trying to make this a world without titans. You had no family left; none was going to cry for you or tell you what you should or shouldn’t do with the time you had left in this world.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It had been six month since you have join the survey corps. Your talent with the MDD3D and hand to hand combat had made you one of the best soldiers in the Survey corps. 

You also had made some good friends, some of them you had known during your training, and other here in the survey, form previous groups. You also were older than most of them, since you had decided to join the military when you were 18.  
Even though, you didn’t want to get to close to anyone, knowing that there is a good chance most of you would die sooner or later in one of the expedition. But then you had come to realize that not getting close or getting to know or caring for someone was not a good way to live. You thought that you should make the best or the time you had. 

You also had befriended Hanji Zoe. Maybe because you felt comfortable next to her. She was not as young as your other friends, and also because apart from being such a crazy person, she was also nice, caring and fun to be around.  
Other good reason, though you would not admit it, was the fact that she was a squad leader, and a very good friend of the commander.  
The truth was that in the past few months your feeling for the commander had become clearer to you.

Normaly you wouldn't interact to much with him. The more you talk to him was when Hanji asked you to deliver some papers for him, or Just some simple salut when you cross pads in the corridors.  
You always felt your face blush when you were next to him, or when You thrown shy glances at him during meals.

It made you feel so stupid. You!! a brave and strong soldier! couldent manage to deal with the fact that you liked the guy...

Hanji on the other hand, suspected you had feeling for him, and had made his mission to pair the two of you together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

You two were outside the castle, talking and taking a brake after training was over. It was a beautiful sunny day. Hanji was laying on grass next to you.

-"So, (name) did you hear about the royal ball the King is throwing?" Hanji ask you While looking at the sky.

You were cleaning you maneuver gear, sitting next to her. You look at her, yYour eyes widened, was she serius?

\- "the what now ??"

\- "the royal ball silly! is Like a formal dance. The king throgus one now and then. it´s supposed to be to commemorate and honor the various authorities of the military and the nobility. Although we all know it's just another way to spend people's money and resources. Either way, Erwin, Levi and I are usually invited." 

She glanze at you when she mentiones Erwin.

\- "Well, that sound like someting the royality would do... they live so calm and safe within wall Sina that they don't worry about using those resorses to help the important causes" 

you were cleary irritated.

-"Yes, i agree, in fact, we all agree. Levi really hates going to that thing, even Erwin does, but he insist that we should go because is a way to get closer to the king and gathering more resources for the sorvey corps. as he says: "You catch more flies with honey than vinegar", or someting like that..."  
She look at you with a half smile.

-"Well, that make sense i guess, but as you just say it, they only invited the tree of you, so you are telling me this because....?"

-"Because, the right thing is to go with someone... you know, like a date!" She move her face to to fully face you as she was saying that last part.

\- Oh c'mon Hanji! I love you, you are my dearest friend, but I'm not going to be your date!I like guys you know..." You said while laughing at her.

-"I know that! and i love you too" (she wink at you)

(- "what the hell?" You thought)

\- "i´m going with Moblit. He always comes with me to these things, although I think he does it only because he is afraid of me or something"

She put her hand under his chin as if meditating on it, and then keeps talking.

\- ""And i think Levi is taking Petra, even do i think he only takes her because he HAS to take someone and she puts up with shorty's shit" (she giggle) "And I was telling you this because i think you should ask Erwin,and go with him" She sentenced with a big smile.

-"WHAT!!??"


	2. Shall We Dance? Ch2 - AOT [AU] Erwin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two!! Sorry if it is going too slow...  
> As usual, any opinions? suggestions? Please feel free to comment!
> 
> And Thank you for reading!

You look at Hanji with eyes wide open.

-"have you gone completely cuckoo!!?? I can't ask him!" you shouted at her.

-"Why not??" she asked.

You rolled your eyes to her as if what you were about to say was something completely obvious.

-"Well... first of all he is my superior, second, is not normally the guy who asks the girl to those things? And third, how do you know he doesn't have a date already?"

\- "Oh my god (Name)!! First, the fact that he is your superior has nothing to do with the fact that he can go to this kind of events with you. He can take whoever he wants! Even a titan! Well, maybe not a titan... “She giggles. 

"Second, that is so stupid! there isn't any rule that says that a girl can't ask a guy on a date or whatever... and third I know for a fact that he doesn't have a date, he told me himself that he dint know how to bring. Last time he didn't take anybody, neither did Levi, and well... let me tell you that some people got the wrong idea from those two going together without a date..." 

You almost couldn't understand that last part because she had burst into laughter and was bent in two holding her hands in her stomach, while some tears appeared in her eyes.  
You too couldn't hold back the laughter as you imagined what an awkward situation it must have been. 

-"ok, ok, you are right... just let me think about it" 

You answer as both of you were starting to Regain your composure.

-"You have two weeks,” she said with a wink.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, you did your best to find a reason to be near your commander.  
Whether it was for delivering paperwork, ask him questions about training (which you obviously could have asked somebody else) or bringing him a cup of tea for no apparent reason.

You were trying to get as close to him as possible. See if he noticed you in some other way than just another random cadet, and if you had the courage to ask him about the Ball. You felt really stupid doing these things, but at the same time you couldn’t help it.

He never turned you away, or made you feel that you were bothering him. In fact, he always seemed glad to see you and pleased to help you. But you know that he, In spite of being a very busy man and one who imposed respect, he also was quite approachable and he seemed to care for his subordinates. So you didn't know if he was like this just with you or with everybody else.

You had been busy all morning with training, and now with stable duties that Levi had assigned you along with other cadets. You have not seen the commander today.

You were brushing one of the horses the moment Connie came running over to you.

-"(Name)!!"

"Hey Connie, whats up?" You asked as he tried to catch his breath.

\- "Commander Erwin wants to see you" He informed you while giving you a sympathetic look.

\- "Ohh ok, i will be right there" was what you managed to answer.

With your response the boy turned on his heel and returned from where he came.

After an attempt of clean yourself up and shake a little the dirt that you had in your hands and uniform due to the tasks, you started your way to the castle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

You walk up to Erwin’s office and knock on the door, taking a deep breath. 

-“Come in” 

You push the heavy doors, peeking in. Erwin’s sitting at this desk, surrounded by paperwork, as usual.

-“Sr you wanted to see me?"

He raised his head from the papers.

-"Oh yes! (Name), come in!" he look at you with a simle.

You walk to his desk and stood there waiting for him to talk while you look at him. how dare him to be so handsome??

-"Well cadet (name) (last name) I think congratulations are in order", he said still smiling at you.

-"Congratulation for what Sr?" You asked raising your eyebrows.

-"(Name) in the last few months you have proved to be an excellent soldier, you get along well with your comrades, and you always seem willing to help if it's necessary. Also in the past few days you have proved to be very committed with the chores we gave you, and you don't seem overwhelmed by the paperwork. Taking all that into account and after talking it over with Hanji, Levi, Mike and the other squad leaders, I have decided to promote you. So, congratulation squad leader (Last name)". He said, looking intently towards you.

-"Really? me?? Squad leader??" - You ask him in a bit of a shock 

You would never have expected this. You were guessing that Erwin was going to ask you to Stop coming in to his office so often for any reason ... but it turns out that doing that has granted you a promotion!

-"Yes, really. Are you not happy with it? you want to turn it down?" he asked frowing his bushy eyebrows.

-"No Sr! not a all! im very happy with this. Thank you very much!!" you rush to answer.

His gaze softened again.

"Very well then. I will ask Hanji to show you your new office, and she will present you to your new squad"

This was a hugh responsability, but you were so please with it. You wanted to be a squad leader for a long time know, Since you watched Hanji working with you and the rest of her squad. And you could avoide thinking about the fact that the commander had been watching you and He seemed to have a very high opinion of you. That thought made you blush.

-"Is everything ok (Name)?" Erwins voice made you came back to reality

-"Yes Sr, It is! sorry, i just space out..." You answered without thinking.

-"ok then, you are dismissed" - he looked back to the papers he had in fornt of him-

You were about to turn on your heels and leave his office when your gaze went to an open envelope that rested on his desk. A card was peeking out of it. For what you could see, it was white, and the edges were decorated in golden ink. It seemed important. When you saw it, you remembered something that had been pushed to the back of your mind because of the recent news. the Royal Ball.

Noticing the fact that you were still standing there, Erwin raised his head from the papers, first looking at you with a middle surprised face, and then following your glance, he noticed that you were staring at the card.

-"Oh, that's an invitation for a Royal Ball..." he started to explain.

"Hanji, Levi and I always get invited to this things. They are a real headache, But it's important that we go because we get the chance to make some social contacts that can be useful to us later. As you may already know money and financing are are always handy when it comes to food, equipment maintenance, facilities,, etc..." It sounded like it was trying to justify himself.

-"Hmm, yes Sr, in fact i know... Hanji told me about the Ball a few days ago..." you look at him With a shy smile.

-"Oh, i see..." was all he said.

You were battling with yourself. Would it be right to ask him if he would like to take you with him, to be his date? Wasn't it too much? you have just recipient a promotion, and even doe you were dying to have the chance to go to something like this with him and be able to spend time with him apart from being always doing things that have to do with work and formalities, you didn't want to make him uncomfortable or put your new position into risk.

Finally you decided to say nothing... maybe it was best to talk to Hanji first, to tell her the news and ask her what she thought you should do. You needed advice.  
You were once again about to leave, already giving your back at him, when he spoke.

-"Would you like to come with me?"

You almost fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> you Belong to you  
> 


	3. Shall We Dance? Ch3 - AOT [AU] Erwin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know it's short, but I promise to upload another chapter soon. 
> 
> And I also apologize again if the story goes too slow, but I don't like to   
> rush things and I prefer to tell step by step what is happening instead of jumping   
> from one subject to another without much sense.
> 
> Opinions? suggestions? Please feel free to comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Warning language: just one swear word at the end.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

-"Come again Sr?"

You slowly turn around to face him.

-"I asked you if you would like to come with me to the ball." 

You could swear he was looking at you with a funny face, while raising an eyebrow, one of those beautiful, bushy eyebrows... probably as a reaction for the way you were looking at him. Was it hot in here? Was your mouth open?

You tried to sound as casual as possible

-"Su- sure, yes, I would love to Sr" 

Your face was like a tomato and you were sweating a bit, what's the casual in that!?

He smiles at you.

-"Great then! it is in 6 days, in wall Sina of course, in the Royal Palace. Is a long trip so we probably Will be heading there the night before".

-"Ok!" you sounded like a college girl.

-"Well, perfect. As for your new position I will be announcing it today during dinner. You can go now"

-"Yes Sr, thank you Sr". How many times you have used the word Sr!??

-"Oh, and (Name) you can call me Erwin when we are alone" He said as he looked back at his papers.

-"Ok Sr, I mean Commander, I mean Erwin" 

And with that you finally left the room.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Well... that turn out fine didn't it?." You thought while gently tapping your head against the wall.

-"Stupid, stupid..." You babbled to yourself.

-"(Name)!! I was looking everywhere for you!" Hanji was Running towards you. She stops a few steps from you.

-"What are you doing?, oh, you were with the commander ha?" She said with an evil grin on her face.

-"Yes, I have to talk to you..." You pull her by the arm and start walking. She looks at you with surprise.

."What is it?"

-"well, first of all... I don't know if I should be telling you this or if I should wait until Erwin, I mean, the commander tells you and the rest tonight, but I have been promoted to Squad leader" 

-"what!?? (Name)!!! that is so amazing!! I'm so happy for you!! you deserve it!! The truth is that Erwin Had been asking me what I thought of your performance and qualities, but as I wasn't sure if he was going to give you a promotion or not I had decided to wait a little longer to tell you."  
She said while embracing you in a big hug.

-"Oh, ok, sure, I understand. And Thanks!" you answer with a big smile.

-"And second?" 

-"Hmm? what do you mean Hanji?"

-"You said "first of all", so I assume there's a second, right?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

-"Yes, you are right, and second, he asked me to go to the ball with him"

-"He what??? he did!!?? really!!??? That's even a better news!!!" 

She was jumping up and down like a little girl. People were starting to stare at the two of you in the corridor.

-"how is that a better news?" You asked with a smirk on your face as you couldn't stop laughing at her reaction.

-"Well, ok, both are HUGE news!" she was starting to calm down. 

"So, (Name) tell me, what are you going to wear?"

OH FUCK... that was a good question, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> you Belong to you


	4. Shall We Dance? Ch4 - AOT [AU] Erwin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, i think this may be too long, but i kind of owe it to you guys because of the last two chapters.
> 
> Opinions? suggestions? Please feel free to comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

That night at dinner Commander Erwin shared the news about your promotion.

You got cheers from everybody in the room, and you were presented with your new squad.  
Hanji seemed a little sad having to see you go from her squad, but she was also very happy for you.

After dinner you were returning to your room when she approach you, with Petra by her side.

-"Hey (Name)!, Petra and I were talking about the ball, and we think it may be a good idea if the three of us went shopping tomorrow morning!! what do you think??"She look at you while nodding her head.

Petra gave you a sympathetic look.

-"Hmm, I don't know, I mean, I need a new dress, but I don't think is ok for me to abandon my squad in my first day as a squad leader! we have training to do."

-"Oh, don't worry about that, The new expedition is still very far away, I will ask Erwin for permission for the three of us to go to town. We can't go to the ball in our uniforms, and I'm sure Levi can take care of our squads tomorrow. You know how he likes to torture new recruits" she giggle and Petra just nodded in agreement.

-"Well, I guess, is ok, if commander Erwin says so" You felt a little sorry for you new squad, but Hanji was right, you needed new clothes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, very early in morning Hanji, Petra, and you set off for the town.  
Erwin had given you permission to go out for a few hours, and Levi, though he was not too happy to "babysit more brats" had agreed to take charge of you squads for a few hours.

The three of you let your horses tied in fornt of the twon squeard and began to walk, making some small-talk. Petra was talking about her going to the ball with Levi. 

-"... yes, I think it will be fun, I'm sure Capitan Levi can bee fun if he wants to..." it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

-"Sure he can! it will be lots of fun!"  
Hanji was trying to make her feel better, but you can tell she was thinking something like "ooh this poor soul".

After looking at the shopwindows in a couple of dress stores, and not agreeing on whether it f it was worth it or not go into the store judging by what you could saw from the outside (you were a little tight in your sketchual) you decided to enter one.

It was a small shop, with large coat racks at the sides, full of hanging dresses.  
At the end of the shop you could seen the counter where the saleswoman was, and to the right two entries covered with curtains, which probably would be the dressing rooms.

The saleswoman approached you. She was an old lady, about 70 years old.

\- "Good morning! welcome to my shop! im Ms Jhonson, what can i do for you ladys?"

she said smiling and in a kind voice, while scanning you with her gaze and noticing your military uniforms.

-"Hello there Ms Jhonson! We are looking for some formal dresses, for the Royal Ball" Hanji answer also in a kind voice.

-"Ohhh the Royal Ball!! that is a very important event. let me see what i have for you..."

Her eyes winden at the mention of the event, and then she started scaning the room with her eyes. Then she started to pull out some dresses form the hangers here and there.

After what it seemed forever, Hanji and Petra had chosen her dresses.

Petra chose a long, soft yellow dress, that had a beautiful white and yellow fancywork on the top. It mached perfectly with her eyes and hair color.

Hanji chose a minty green Dress. It was full length, off shoulders, vintage style, with a lace-up back and a And a ribbon that was tied around her waist. The color brought out the best features in her. She looked lovely. It may be the best dressed you've ever seen her.

You on the other hand, couldnt make up your minde. You had been trying on 10 dresses but none were good enough.

Hanji and Petra were lying in a pair of little armchairs near the dressing rooms, looking at how you tried on yet another dress, which you did not like either.

-"That one is nice" Petra commented in a tone that made you believe that she was probably just trying to get you to settled for one dress for once and for all.

-"(Name) could you please just pick one already???, im sure Erwin will love you in any dress you wear." Hanji said with a mixture of boredom and amusement in her voice.

The fact that she named Erwin only managed to make you even more nervous. You hated all the dresses. Maybe it was better if you told the commander that you did not feel well and just rejected his invitation...

Ms Jhonson was standing next to you, she saw the frustration in your face. She probably understood that this "Erwin" Hanji just mentioned was important to you and that you were looking to impress him.

-"Oh dear, i have an idea! Just wait here..." she told you.

The three of you looked at her while she went to the back of the room mumbling something. She came back a few moments after whit a box in her hands.

-"Well, I did not intend to sell it or even show it ... when I did it I thought it was too nice and I decided to leave it for my daughter to use it in some special occasion, but she is not longer here... so I think it does not make sense to leave it to be Spoil in a box, does it?"  
She look at you with a melancholy smile and you could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oh no Ms Jhonson, i could never acept something this important, i can use one of this dresses, dont worry" You hurry to say as you put one of your hands on her shoulder and with the other pointed to the pile of dresses that you had already tried on.

"Nonsense! i want you to at least try it on"

Petra and Hanji They both gave encouragement looks.

You took the box form Ms Jhonson´s hand and walk into the dressing room.

The dress was simple but beautiful. 

It was a satin red strapless dress with the top tightly attached to your body, with a small bow that accentuate the shape of your waist. The skirt was floor length and Pleats. You felt like a princess.

When you stepped out of the dressing room the three women looked at you with amaze.

-"You look beautiful (Name)!!" Petra said while standing up.

-"It's perfect!!" Hanji said 

-"You look lovely Miss, you should wear it" 

You look at Ms Jhonson, she seemed a bit emotional.

-"Are you sure? I don't know if I should wear something that is so important to you" you told her  
-"As I said before, Nonsense! I want you to have it. In fact, I'm giving all of you ladies a discount" She said with a big smile.

After you paid for the dresses, you head back to your horses and back to the Head Quarters. You wanted to be there before lunch time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving your horses in the Stables you run back to your new room to leave your new dress there. You were happy to finally have a room all to yourself. Although you were going to miss the late night chats with the rest of the girls, you liked being able to have a space to have some privacy.

You left the dress and head back to the training fields. 

There, you spotted Levi with your squad members. He had his signature deadpan look in his face and the cadets all seemed quite scared.

You ran to them and stopped near Levi.

-"Hello Capitan, thank you so much for covering for me." you said while faceing your squad members.

-"It was about damn time! where were you? i have more important things to do than doing your job while you play girly shit with Hanji and Petra" He inquired you with an angry tone.

-"Sorry Sr, it tooked longer than expected... but thank you again Sr" He was a really intimidating fella.

\- "Tch, whatever" 

And with that he was gone. He just turned on his heel and started walk towards the castle, to the dining area.

Ypu looked back at the others. They all had surpriced looks on their faces.

\- "Well, first of all, SORRY" you said smiling at them.

"Second, you are dismissed, go back to have lunch and some rest, I will see you later for more training"

They all saluted at you and start heading towards the castle.

You are starting to head back yourself when you notice someone walking towards you From one side of the training camp.

-"So, (Name), How was the morning shopping?" He asked with a calm voice.

-"Commander! I didn't see you there! it was fine, thank you" You smile at him

He had already caught up and was walking beside you.

-"Is Erwin, remember?" He returned the smile, and lightly touched your arm

-"Oh, yes, sorry, Erwin, I'm just kind of not used to call you like that yet, I guess" You shivered under his touch

-"It's ok, don't worry about it, you will"

your heart had just skipped a bit

-"I was just watching the training of the new recruits. I see Levi did a good job with your squad" He gave you a half smile.

-"I'm sure he did. He also scared the hell out of them" You said with a funny tone.

"Oh well, that's just Levi... so you found a dress?" Turning to look fully at you, with a  
Smirk on his face.

The way he was talking to you it made you feel butterflies in your stomach, it almost sounded like he was flirting with you.

-"Yes, I did, it's quite nice I think" You looked at him with a shy smile.

You had already arrived at the dining room door. 

-"I'm sure you'll be beautiful" He said as he held the door for you to enter first.

You blushed in fifty shades of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It says shades of red, not shades of grey! you dirty minds... LOL! :D  
> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> you Belong to you


	5. Shall We Dance? Ch5 - AOT [AU] Erwin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! we made it to Sina people!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the night before the ball arrived.

As Erwin, Levi and Hanji were leaving, Mike was left in charge of the Survey Corps.

You were making the journey to wall Sina in a carriage with Hanji and Petra.

Much for your disappointment, Erwin was traveling in another carriage with Levi and Moblit.

Petra was trying to get some sleep, while Hanji was talking on and on about some new experiment she had been doing for the last couple of days. 

You pretend to be listening, nothing in her way and saying "aham", "that sounds interesting" and "sure, sure" now and then, but you were actually just daydreaming. Thinking about Erwin and the interaction between the two of you for the past few days.

Now that you were a Squad Lider you had started to sit with him and the other squad leaders in their table during meals.

You were trying no to appear too desperate, but couldn't help it and always ended up throwing glances at him. Although to your surprise, many times he was also looking at you.

-"And then you put the baby squirrel in the boiling water and make the soup" 

-"Sure, that sounds fun"

Hanji looked at you with narrowed eyes.

-"(Name)!! you are not really listening to me!!"

\- "Oh, What?? oh, yes, sorry Hanji, I just space out..."

\- "Yeah, sure, sure, you were thinking about Erwin don't you?" she said with a grin.

-"Shhhhh!!" you look at her and then pointed at Petra how apparently had finally managed to fall sleep.

-"Oh, came on! you think she doesn't know you have a crush on Erwin?? Everybody knows" she said While raising her arms in the air.

-"What?? what do you mean by everybody??"

"Well, let's just say that the fact that you turn red every time you are near him, and that you keep staring at him all the time in the dining hall may be a clue to believe that you like him"  
She stuck her tongue out to you

-"I didn't know I was so obvious..." you covered your face with your hands.

Hanging notices your discomfort and tried to make you feel better.

-"Well, no, maybe I am exaggerating... maybe is just because I know about your feelings so I notice those details too much, but even in that case I think people may suspect that something is going on. And if that's the case you shouldn't be ashamed! It's not illegal to like a guy" She giggle.

-"Yes, but still, that doesn't make me feel better." 

-"Come on, don't be silly, besides, you know I think he likes you too." She winked at you with a half smile.

-"Why you think that?" 

-"Because I noticed that he looks at you too... a lot" she smirks.

-"Really?..." you murmur 

-"Yes" She responds.

"Let's just talk about something else" you said.

Although you knew it was true, because you also had noticed Erwin looking at you now and then, you didn't want to put your hopes up. maybe he was just looking at you because he noticed that you were looking at him.

You and Hanji talk about other things for a while and then you fall asleep for the rest of the journey.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You were woke you up by the morning light entering through the carriage window. 

You had fallen asleep sitting, leaning against the carriage wall. Next to you Petra was sleeping in a similar position, and in front of you Hanji was still asleep, lying down along the seat. 

You noticed that the carriage no longer moved, so you opened the door a bit and looked outside.

You saw Erwin talking to the guards that were guarding the entrance to Wall Sina. Levi was standing next to him, both dressed in their Survey Corps uniforms.

You couldn't hear clearly what they were saying. You could only catch the words "Ball", "King", "Survey Corps" and finally "Welcome to Sina". After that the guards just move and Erwin and Levi walked back to their carriage. Then you were moving again, to inside the wall.

The trip to the Royal Palace was quite long. Petra and Hanji were already up, and the tree of you had changed back into your uniforms.

When you finally arrived, a member of the Military Police came out to meet you. The Military Police's headquarters was right by the side of the Castle. The Castle was the greatest building of the three Walls.

Again, you saw Erwin getting out of his carriage to talk to a military police officer. After, he approached your carriage. 

"Wonderful, he is going to see me now, when I'm sure I look like hell for sleeping who know how many hours on this carriage bench. He on other hand is just as handsome as ever..." You thought to yourself

-"Good morning ladies, how was your trip?" he asked standing outside the carriage door, looking at the three of you. 

You were all sitting inside.You couldnt help it but looking at him with a big silly smile.

"It was pretty good, It could have been better if it wasn't because (Name) snorted all the time" Hanji said and pointed at you.

"I did not!! I DO NOT snore!!" You screamed at her While kicking her ankle.

"I was just kidding" She screamed as she covered herself from you kicks.

Petra and Erwin first looked at the two of you astonished and then they started laughing.

-"Well I'm glad you're enjoying all this. I just wanted to tell you that we are staying in the castle. They have given us rooms there, so we should just walk from our room to the ballroom. Even so, the castle is gigantic. But surely we will be staying in the best place in the three walls"  
He said with a warm smile.

-"That's amazing!" you said.

-"Wonderful" Petra added with a big smile 

-"Woow we are staying in the castle?? really?? That's so cool!!" Hanji was definitely excited.

"Yes, we are. I will see you ladies in there" He said before heading back to his carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, any opinions? suggestions? Please feel free to comment!
> 
> And Thank you for reading!
> 
> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> you Belong to you  
> The image does not belong to me either
> 
> (Sorry! I posted this in a hurry so you may noticed some grammar errors ... I will fix it as soon as I can.)


	6. Shall We Dance? Ch6 - AOT [AU] Erwin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so, sorry, not sorry Lol!!  
> i promise there is more coming up,  
> its just that this chapter was turning sooo long...
> 
> I want to thank those who follow this and my other stories.  
> Thank you very much for the favs and especially the comments
> 
> Thank you for reading!

When all of you arrive at the castle, a servant of the king, wearing a spotless uniform, informs you and the others that your rooms are ready.

Hanji, Petra an you are sharing a room. Levi and Moblit have to share a room too, much to the dislike of both of them. Erwin, being the commander, has his own room.

You walk with the other girls to your room, guided by another servant. He opens the door for you.

-“Ladies, my name is Kurt; I will come to escort you to the Ballroom later. Your dates will be waiting for you at the entrance of the Saloon” He says in a formal tone.

-“Thank you Kurt” the three of your answer.

Kurt makes a small bow in your direction and leaves, closing the door behind him.

The room is huge. All in white and gold, decorated in baroque style. It has three king size beds. All three with the best blankets and pillows from the three walls. At the end of the room there is a giant window with a small balcony, from which are hanging pots filled with red roses. There is a door at one side of the room, which leads to the bathroom. It is the most enormous and luxurious bathroom you have ever seen. Underneath a window with exquisite curtains, there is a white bathtub, also decorated in gold. The Bathroom sink is completely gold and over it hangs a mirror, of oval shape, also decorated in gold.

-“This is so beautiful” you say, while looking at the room with complete astonishment.

-“I can believe that someone lives like this… and this is only a guess room!!” Petra says while looking around like you are doing.

-“Yes, it's not fair isn't it? But I have to admit I could get used to living like this” Hanji says while letting her body fall on one of the beds.

-“We should start getting ready” Petra says making her way to the bathroom.

-“Yes, you are right; we have a hell of a night ahead of us. Do you know that the king has the best liquor in all three walls” Hanji says with an evil grin.

You just roll your eyes at her and star unpacking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of hours Kurt is at the door waiting for you.

All three of you are beautiful. Each one wearing her party dress, with matching shoes and jewelry.

Petra is wearing cream color high-heeled shoes and a pair of golden earrings and a small necklace, which she told you, belonged to his mother. 

Hanji makes a joke about how she is the only woman short enough to be able to wear heels near Levi. Poor Petra turns red and you can't help but laughing.

Hanji is wearing green High-heels, which match perfectly with her dress, and beautiful emerald earrings. She also has a beautiful emerald necklace. 

-"I've known the jeweler of Trost for a long time. I got him to lend me these for the dance." She tells you and Petra while showing the jewelry.

-“It's really beautiful” you say, but at the same time you can’t help it but to feel a little jealous.

You are wearing your red dress with a pair of gorgeous red high heels. But the only jewelry you have on are teardrop shaped pearl earrings that Sasha had loaned you before you leave. Being an orphaned, you don’t have such inheritance, neither the contacts to get something like that in the loan.

When you are ready to leave you make your way to the Ballroom following Kurt. The hallways of the castle are just as luxurious as the rest of the place. On the way they cross with couples heading to the same place. All dressed impeccably.

When you arrive you see Levi, Moblit and Erwin are waiting for you by the door.

You thought they will be wearing their gala uniforms. But they are wearing black tailcoats with white shirts, matching black bow ties and black pants and shoes.

You have to admit that Levi and Molbit are looking really good.   
But for you, Erwin is just something else. Your heart stops when you look at him. 

How the heck did he manage to look even better than he already does??

You stand frozen for a moment, staring at him- You can't take your eyes off of him.

-"Just breathe darling" Hanji tells you in your ear as she is passing by you, upon seeing your reaction.

Snapping back to reality you blush madly, and keep walking towards him. To your surprise, you notice Erwin is also looking at you Hypnotized

-"Wow! you are looking amazing ladies!" Moblit looks at the three of you smiling 

-"He is right, you do"

It is a great compliment coming from Levi, who is still wearing his deadpan look.

All of you turn to look at Erwin, who strangely still has an expression on his face that looks like a mixture of astonishment and fascination. it isn't common for him to be left speechless.

Hanji looks at him and starts to laugh, then takes Moblit's arm and they enter the room.

-"Tch, what a moron" 

Levi rolls his eyes and enter the room, followed by Petra who just giggles.

You stand there and look at him. He finally reacts and looks at you with a warm smile.

-"I was right, I knew you were going to look beautiful"

-"Thank you Erwin, you don't look bad yourself" you could feel your cheeks turning pink.

-"We should go inside with the others" You said as you turned to go to the Ballroom door.

-"Wait! I have something for you" He grabbed you by the wrist while with the other hand took a small box from his suit pocket

-"What is it?" 

-"Open it"

With trembling fingers you opened the box. Inside was a small pearl pendant, hanging from a delicate gold chain.  
You couldn't hide your surprise, you were in shock.

-"Sr, I can't accept this, it's too much" You said, trying to give the box back to him

-"It's Erwin, and is not too much. I want you to have it. I didn't know if you were already wearing another necklace, but I wanted to give you this"

-"But why?" you inquire

-"Let's just say it's a thank-you gift for coming with me. may l?" He asks while holding the chain in his hands, asking for permission to put it on you

You turn your back on him, and after he did it you look at him again.

-"Is really beautiful, thank you, you shouldn't have" 

You can't help yourself but to give him a tender kiss on the cheek. 

He gives you a big smile.

-"Let's go inside"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> you Belong to Erwin


	7. Shall We Dance? Final - AOT [AU] Erwin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! the final chapter. I hope you had enjoyed this serie.
> 
> I want to thank those who follow this and my other stories. 
> 
> comments or opinions are always welcome
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Warning: some fluffiness ahead  
\---------------------------------------------

 

Erwin smiled at you. You took his offered forearm, gripping him tight and stood straight. You began walking to the giant golden doors; the music ringing through your ears. 

The beauty of the ballroom was beyond anything, you have ever seen in your life. Laughter and cheering could be heard from all over, the footsteps of all the dancers and the smashing on glasses of ale being combined together. 

The others were standing near a table. Petra was chatting with Moblit and Hanji, already with some glasses in their hands. while Levi was looking bored as ever. Erwin went to talk to him and Hanji approached you.

-"So, you like it?" she asked, pointing at your new neckless.

-"You knew!?" 

-"Of course I knew! he asked me for advices, he didn't know what kind of jewelry did you like. But the trust is that he picked it up himself, I just gave him a little push" she winked

-"I love it, is perfect" you responded smiling.

-"(Name),you will have to excuse me, but sadly Levi and I have Some social relationships to do" Erwin was standing next to you again.  
He first looked at you and then at a group of people that was gathering near another table. You saw that commander Dot Pixie's and Commander Nile Dok were among them.

-"Sure, I understand" He could heared the disappointment in your voice.

-"But I promise I be back soon. Will you save me a dance?" He asked

-"Of course"

You saw him and Levi leave.

"Don't be so blue (Name), he always has to talk to all those people in this kind of events. He takes Levi because he thinks I may start talking about my babies and people may get scared off or something" she shrugged

You knew she was talking about her two titans.

-"I know, it's ok. And yes, you can scare people" You laughed

 

\----------------TIME SKIP----------------------------

 

A couple of hours had passed. 

Petra was talking to an old friend of hers. She came there with someone of the high commands from the Garrison.

Moblit and Hanji were dancing, they seemed to be a little bit drunk. Just spinning around and laughing in the dance floor. 

You were looking at them, sitting, with your elbow on the table and your head resting on your hand. You were starting to feel a little lonely.

You felt someone gently touching your shoulder. Looking up, you saw Erwin, looking at you.

-"(Name) I'm so sorry it took this long. I hope you don't hate me" he said sighing sadly. 

-"Of curse not! Don't worry about it" You answered sincerely.

He smiled

"Ok, then, shall we dance?" He held out his hand, waiting for you to take it.

-"I thought you would never ask." You mocked putting on a very formal posh voice.

You both started giggling. He led you to the dance floor. 

You put your hand on his shoulder, and he cooped his arm around your waist.  
He leads you around, spinning and turning. You made sure you kept up with him, both of each other sights lingering for another. 

-"You are a good dancer Commander" You raised your eyebrow at him.

"So are you Squad leader (Last name)" he smirked

He twirled and spun you round the dance floor. 

-"Did I already told you who beautiful you look?" he teased

-"I don't remember" You gave him a sassy look.

-"Well, I should say it more often. You don't only look beautiful, you are beautiful, and not only now, but every day, " he said looking into your eyes.

You smiled, you bit your lip slightly in the joy you felt in that moment.

The music was coming to an end, just as you're dancing.

You just stayed there, on the dance floor, staring at each other.

He leaned forward, placing a hand on your chin as he tilted your head up to his. 

You froze as you went to speak your lips slightly parted. He leant forward, pushing his lips against yours. You couldn't help but moan with enjoyment. He passionately deepened the kiss back.  
You felt your face flare and your body melts. You had dreamed of this for so long and now it was finally happening. You both parted the long kisses for some air, but he left you wanting more.

You were thoroughly enjoying this moment, all these inside feelings that had been lurking for who knows how long finally indulged outside.

A presence behind you both cleared their throat. Looking back, you saw Levi standing next to you. And behind him, you saw Hanji cheering and clapping.

-"Oi, you idiots. I don't want to interrupt your "scene" but the ball is ending and you two look like you need to get a room. We are leaving" he said, voice monotone as usual.

-"Thank you Levi, we will be right there" Erwin replied with a smirk. Not looking at him. Only at you.

-"He is always so charming" You smirked back.

You saw the others leaving the ballroom. Moments after Both of you also left.

Erwin was walking you down the now empty corridor, to your room. He was walking next to you, not saying nothing. You weren't even touching.

-Is he regretting kissing me? - You thought, feeling sad. 

Suddenly he pinned your body to the wall with his. You yelped when he bit down on your neck, blushing madly when you realized what he just did. 

-"E-Erwin" You gasped when he licked where he bit. Before you could say another word, he pressed his lips against yours.

You let out a huff of air when he pulled back.

-"(Name), would you stay with me tonight? and every other night..." He muttered, burying his face into your neck.

-"I would love that" You said as you nodded and kissed him one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> you Belong to Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> 


End file.
